A Pleasurable Acquaintance
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Chiaki disliked going to clubs – he always had. But maybe this one time would change his opinion? Who knows. All he knew was that he had met someone who was turning his world upside down. AU


**Title**: A Pleasurable Acquaintance  
><strong>Author<strong>: Akai-neechan  
><strong>Helped with ideas and corrections<strong>: WaterLilly92  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Chiaki disliked going to clubs – he always had. But maybe this one time would change his opinion? Who knows. All he knew was that he had met someone who was turning his world upside down.  
><strong>Corrections<strong>: -

_**A/N**: This is… an idea, let's put it like that. It was supposed to be a songfic on Tonight by Enrique Iglesias but I didn't exactly stick much of the lyrics this time but, well xD It's an AU and just maybe I'm thinking of making this more than a Oneshot because just maybe I have a couple of ideas to continue it. So should I continue?  
>Oh, yes, WaterLilly92 has a lot to do with this one, too XD<em>

-.-.-

**A Pleasurable Acquaintance**

-.-.-

The music pulsed around him and Chiaki wanted nothing but to dash as far away from this place as possible. The club was big and dark and cramped with too many people pushing against one another in what was _supposed_ to be some kind of dance but the author had never been one with much understanding for this kind of outings and really found nothing enjoyable with just standing there and bumping into strangers in your efforts to have a little fun.

It had taken much persuasion from his new assistant to make him leave the studio and actually accept the invitation for her upcoming birthday but had he known _what_ kind of place this was he'd probably never agreed. Scratch 'probably' he wouldn't have been caught anywhere _near_ it. In fact he wanted out and _now_.

But he had agreed to come and it would be extremely impolite to just up and leave since he was here anyway. The only thing holding him together was the glass in his hand and the warmth of the alcohol in his system. Maybe if he ordered another one he'd finally be able to relax? Or he'd manage to cook up some excuse and finally get out of here…

But he had work tomorrow and there was no way Hatori would allow him to live through the rest of the month if he rendered himself unable to work due to a hangover from a party he hadn't even _wanted_ to go on.

This night was seriously turning out to be horrible.

_I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<em>

Yuu had usually good taste when it came to people, especially their physique. Being a professional assistant meant he had seen his fair share of naked bodies throughout his years in college and had enough chance to be able to decide what he liked.

And the man sitting right there on the bar and glaring at his glass like it was to blame for everything had a _really_ nice body. It was almost covered with unnecessary layers of clothing but it was definitely _there_. He had to know how to _see_ these things in order to draw them. The hands were a big give-away: perfect pale long fingers that wrapped confidently around the glass obviously experienced and well used and taken care of. The contours of the face also caught his eye, from the round but not entirely childish form to the delicate brows drawn low over grey-blue eyes. And those thin lips pressed into a thin line that opened so invitingly when he dipped his glass for a sip.

He noticed the look of genuine confusion that replaced the irritation on the face as the man realized said glass was empty. Yuu had to admit that was plainly adorable. The sharpened edge in his eyes was gone, an almost childish look of indecision slipping over his face.

Yuu mentioned to the barman and ordered a refill for the guy. The blue eyes snapped with surprise at the newly delivered drink and he obviously started to argue before the barman mentioned Yuu's way and their eyes met. Slipping on a sly smirk he tipped his own glass towards the other before throwing the rest down in one gulp and pulling away from the bar. He only hoped he hadn't imagined the slight blush on that adorable face.

_Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do <em>

This was a bad idea; Chiaki was certain yet found little reason to care anymore. He had been just about to leave when that stranger had treated him and he wasn't leaving a perfectly good drink go to waste. At least that was the excuse he had decided to settle on, because the ones like '_the look in his eyes sent shiver down my spine'_, '_his eyes were a pretty brown color'_ and '_maybe next time he'd offer to treat me himself_' hadn't suited him at the time. Now that the second glass was almost gone he didn't really seem to bring himself to care or find a problem in the entire thing.

The guy, whoever he was, had definitely been hot and as much as he disliked this kind of places and disapproved of them at any other given time, alcohol did wonders to his opinion of the music. It wasn't quite so loud anymore (or that could just be him growing deaf) and the beat was almost contagious. He had half a mind to leave the safety of the bar and just relax for a bit but there were a few drops left in his glass and he wanted to finish the drink and rely on it to give him that last push.

Just as he was putting his now empty glass down and wondering where he could find his company he noticed that the stool next to him was taken. Turning with a bit of curiosity he almost fell off of his place recognizing the face from before.

"You're having a lot of fun here, drinking on your own," he said over the music as if being to loud places like this was natural for him. And it probably was – he seemed to just fit in here with those jeans that hung low on his hips and the not-completely-buttoned shirt that hugged his upper body and all of the accessories that made up for perfect little details (just like what Chiaki had decided on for the design of his last protagonist), and then there was the gleam in his eye that might or might not have been from the flickering lights…

Chiaki suddenly realized he was checking a _guy_ out and promptly looked away convincing himself that the heat in his cheeks was from the alcohol rather than his own embarrassment.

"And I still am, thanks to you," he had to strain his voice against the music and dared a glance to see if the other had caught his words.

"Who pulled you out of you happy place and dragged you here, then?" The guy was leaning closer over the bar and the blinking lights made his actions reach Chiaki's eyes in separate images with lack of actual movement. "I think they're quite irresponsible, leaving you here alone and lonely."

"Who told you I didn't come here on my own free will?" Chiaki felt a bit stubborn and maybe slightly insulted at the sudden conclusion the other had drawn (and he was mostly annoyed at how right it was).

The guy laughed easily and a distant part of Chiaki's brain reminded him that he had once upon a time been lectured about talking to strangers but he was a responsible adult now so those lectures could _go to hell _as far as he was concerned.

"This isn't exactly the kind of place you go to drink your misery away, so I doubt you're doing that," he was leaning close enough now to not be required to scream his words. "And if you're here to pick someone up, you're doing it wrong."

"Am I?" Chiaki only realized what he had said after the words had left his mouth yet the eyebrow raised in amusement wasn't exactly a terrible reaction, besides he got to hear the guy laughing again and realized the sound was growing on him more than the music had for the entire night.

"You have a point there," up close the brown eyes were somewhat enticing Chiaki realized and wondered if he shouldn't try that smirk for his next manga. He hadn't had a flirty main character up until now and it would definitely bring a new feel to his work. And he would grow on the ladies if he managed to recreate this guy's aura that was for sure. He could even grow on the _guys_ too because the look he was receiving was making _his_ body hot in uncomfortable ways.

He really had to stop this before he did something stupid.

"I'm going home," Chiaki said and moved to leave the stool, stumbling over his feet when he tried to make the first step and almost toppling over a girl dancing close by. Only a hand reached around his waist and steadied him, pulling him against a warm body that wasn't staggering quite like he was.

"Need help with that?" The voice was close to his ear now, lower and deeper and somewhat husky… even pleasant in the way it sent shivers down his spine. And his hands were strong as they wrapped around him. Shit, Chiaki had better get away from this guy before he did something _stupid_ or maybe he better _do_ that stupid thing before he managed to get away from him…

"Right, whatever you say," he decided the company wasn't that bad and he was escorting him towards the exit so he was given the chance to finally decide what to do with from here on until they left the club.

The wall of dancing bodies that hindered their escape was slowly opening up as they walked and the guy seemed _way_ too good at maneuvering a drunken person out of a club Chiaki decided but didn't let that trouble him. When they finally found their way out of the door and the boom of the music was abandoned behind them and the dim staircase was the last obstacle before the outside, the stranger stopped. Chiaki was just about to protest when he was pulled to the side of the hall and pressed tightly against a wall.

God, it had been long since he had been in any kind of relationship, he realized. He was a full grown man and being too busy with his work to even consider his own needs (or simply too absent-minded to care) could only really lead to situation like _this_ where he was being kissed by a _guy_ and still turned on by it.

Not that the kiss was bad, though. On the contrary, he couldn't ever remember being kissed _quite_ like that with all of the hunger and lust and the tongue that worked wonders in his mouth and the lips that molded against his own and the heat of their bodies meeting and making the air around them tingle. His knees felt weak and he grabbed at the guy's shoulders for support as he was being pressed even more against the wall with that body pushed tightly against his own.

He had trouble remembering how to breathe once he was released and the moist lips travelled towards the side of his face. "Your place or mine?" The guy asked and Chiaki really didn't feel like waiting for a cab.

"Studio," he gasped as his earlobe was taken into a hot mouth and then he sucked and _goddammit _how was he supposed to say anything if he didn't stop! "t's two blocks - _ah_ – away."

"Lead the way," the voice was low and husky and too good to be true, but the guy pulled off of him and Chiaki whined at the loss of heat. Realizing he had, he blinked at the stranger clearly noticing the impatience in his eyes and decided that it was one thing he could agree with. So, without further ado he pushed away from the wall and stumbled up the stairs trying not to make a fool of himself and still get them to their destination as fast as possible.

Those couple of blocks ended up taking forever to cross and the guy didn't help by pulling him in a dark allay half way there and _kissing_ him and almost making him give up on the whole thing and do it right _there_. Still, they had somehow managed to find their way to the place and Chiaki was starting to sober up yet he still couldn't put the key properly into the hole but that had less to do with the drinks he'd had earlier and more to do with the lips that were descending on his neck and the hands that were pulling his shirt from his pants and roaming underneath.

He was finding it hard to coordinate his actions with that hot breath hitting the back of his neck and that knowing hand pinching and twisting his nipple into hardness. He breathed a few soft curses and stilled with his actions to lean his head against the cold door breathing heavily.

"Will I get to know you name?" The lips were now moving against his ear and Chiaki shivered at it. He vaguely noticed the guy's free hand leading his towards the lock on the door.

"Chiaki," he said and turned his head to gaze at the guy with the intention of asking the same when his lips were taken again and he forgot all about such intensions as well as the fact that he had been at some point trying to open the door. By the time they pulled away his mind was spinning and he wasn't sure what he wanted more – to breathe or for that guy to kiss him again.

"Yuu." The smirk was there again.

"No, you…" Chiaki struggled to form a coherent sentence. "_Your_ name… Or something..."

A low laugh vibrated against his neck as the hand under his shirt kept touching and rubbing anything it could reach. How was he supposed to keep his mind concentrated on anything else at this point?

"My name's Yuu. Yanase Yuu," the handle of the door finally turned and he realized the other must have helped him with unlocking because he was certain he was in no condition to do it himself. What he was in condition to do was to stumble inside and turn around, pulling the guy- Yuu inside too and kissing him against the closed door. Returning the favor Yuu wrapped his hands around him and slipped them up his back underneath his clothes.

"Yuu," he moaned against the kiss and kicked off his shoes and stumbled over them, pulling the other towards the spare room he used to sleep in when he worked too late into the night. _Thankfully_ there was a proper bed there.

Halfway into the room they separated to pull each other's clothes off and Chiaki lost track of how many layers of clothing were removed from himself but he was finally naked and Yuu's hands were running everywhere again and he hardly had the presence of mind to reciprocate the actions. Somehow managing to complete the task at hand, Chiaki pressed himself closer against the other and rubbed their naked chests together moaning into Yuu's mouth.

Hands latched onto his hips and their erections were suddenly pressed together through layers of clothing and Chiaki couldn't help but thrust forward in need of more of that friction and moan wantonly against the other's mouth. Yuu only gripped his hips harder and moved against him sending electricity sparkling through his entire body. If Chiaki had had problems breathing before, he was outright suffocating now as he couldn't find the time to suck in any oxygen through all the noises he was making. His mouth remained open and pressed to Yuu's but both of them seemed too busy with other things to consider really kissing anymore.

For example, Yuu was way too busy with unbuckling and pulling off Chiaki's belt and then tearing his jeans open and letting them fall around his feet and so Chiaki himself became too busy with making sure he didn't trip in the material and send them both on the ground. Unfortunately the other's hand grasping and rubbing him through his boxers made him unable to concentrate properly on anything. That in turn led to his jeans tripping him easily and the room spun as he reeled backwards and crashed on his bed, luckily.

He kicked trying to get his jeans off as he could see the other pulling his own off and throwing them to the side together with his underwear. Chiaki's own boxers were pulled out of the way and disposed of in some distant corner of the room as he climbed over him hurriedly. Yuu ran his hand over the author's exposed erection and stroked him a couple of times making him gasp loudly before moving up his body and pressing two fingers into his mouth. Almost wantonly Chiaki took the digits and licked them eagerly and even going as far as sucking then when a hot mouth closed around a nipple.

Releasing a groan against his chest Yuu pulled his fingers away once they were properly coated with saliva and moved them down Chiaki's body pushing both in with little restrain.

"Slow… down…!" Chiaki gasped against the sudden painful intrusion and crawled at the back trying to will the pain away. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the other halt in all of his motions and rise up only enough to gaze down at him.

"You're a virgin?" Yuu blinked in obvious surprise.

"O-of course not!" Countered Chiaki defensively feeling his cheeks heat up at the direct question.

"You're not going to tell me you tend to top are you?" There was a look that clearly showed he wasn't buying that weather he said it or not but before Chiaki could even form his reply the fingers inside of him moved and he clenched his mouth against the pain.

"Never been," he hissed through his teeth. "… with a… _Nnnn!_ … guy though…"

He was finally getting used to the intrusion now and the other had slowed his pace noticeably. The digits pressed deep inside of him and then pulled out almost completely. Pushing them back in, Yuu curved them inside of Chiaki and he gasped again clutching at his shoulders for support. The pain was finally dying out as he tried to calm his breathing.

"And that, my dear Chiaki," he whimpered as Yuu's hot breath hit his ear. "makes you a virgin."

Chiaki's breath hitched at those words and he moaned at the tongue that teased his ear. His voice grew louder as the other's free hand found his hardness and pumped him slowly, mouth moving down his neck with soft kisses that felt almost apologetic. The sensations were making him all but forget about the fingers moving within him until a third was carefully inserted and albeit less painful it was still considerably uncomfortable.

As the three digits continued stretching him carefully Chiaki started growing used to the feeling and leaned his head back against the pillow giving Yuu more access as he kept sucking on his neck. Soon the motions were becoming less uncomfortable and hardly painful at all and wasn't the pleasant part supposed to-

"Ah!" He arched up at the pleasure suddenly shot through him, feeling rather than hearing the satisfied chuckle against his neck. The fingers pushed deeper again and brushed right _there_ and Chiaki was crying out gasping in short breaths and deciding he didn't care if it had to hurt a little and be uncomfortable if it felt _this good_.

Yuu grunted against him, his fingers moving faster and brushing that spot again and again until Chiaki was a gasping mess and felt like he wouldn't be able to take much more and if he didn't do something _right now_-

As if hearing those thoughts, Yuu did just that, pulling his fingers away and replacing them with something bigger and thicker, something that stretched him even more and reached deeper within him and it hurt again but Chiaki refused to complain because he remembered how good it had felt and could only imagine how good it was going to feel _now_, so he wrapped his hands around Yuu's body and held on tightly as the other tried an experimental thrust.

After a couple more tries he finally found that place again and moaning wantonly Chiaki started meeting his thrusts. The pleasure once again ran through his veins heating his blood and making his heart drum against his chest with a rabid beat. Chiaki was quickly being brought closer to that blissful mind-numbing moment and judging by his own breathless moans, so was Yuu. It was only after he bit his neck with an extremely hard thrust that he completely broke Chiaki's composure and sent him toppling over the edge.

"Ah! _Yuu!_" He cried as white hot pleasure crashed through him and he held the other tighter as the waves of his orgasm hit him and then slumped boneless against the bed fighting to regain his breathing.

Yuu remained over him on shaking hands, struggling not to crash over him and weigh down on the body beneath. After a couple of minutes trying to get his breath under control, he finally pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside him. Mustering up the strength to move, Chiaki turned on his side and reached a hand over the other enjoying the contact a little longer. It almost caught him off guard when he was pulled closer and a face was buried within his head, but he was too sleepy to really care so closing his eyes he surrendered to his dreams.


End file.
